Stacy Hirano
|màu = Thiếu niên |hình ảnh = StacyGivesAdvice.png |chú thích = Stacy đưa ra lời khuyên cho Candace. |giới tính = Nữ |tuổi = Có thể là 15 (Cô đã thêm 1 tuổi kể từ tập "Doofapus") |chiều cao = khoảng 5ft. 8in. (1m 72cm) |quốc tịch = Nhật - Hoa Kì |nơi sống = Danville |biệt danh = |màu tóc = |nước da = |sinh = Mùa hè, những năm 1990 |bố mẹ = Bác sĩ Hirano (mẹ) |ông bà = Bāchan Hirano |anh chị em = Ginger (em gái) |họ hàng = Chị em họ của Stacy Hirano |hôn nhân = |con cái = |động vật nuôi = |bạn bè = |kẻ thù = |đề mục 1 = |thông tin 1 = |đề mục 2 = |thông tin 2 = |tài năng = |đặc biệt = |thích = Coltrane (bạn trai) Chad Billy Clarke Chồng tương lai ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") |ghét = |sợ = |màu ưa thích = |thần tượng = |sự nghiệp = |hội nhóm = |đề mục 3 = |thông tin 3 = |đề mục 4 = |thông tin 4 = |xuất hiện lần đầu = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |xuất hiện lần cuối = "Last Day of Summer" |lồng tiếng = Kelly Hu Laura Dickinson (lồng tiếng lúc hát) |hình ảnh 2 = |chú thích 2 = |hình ảnh 3 = |chú thích 3 = |đoạn phim = }} , còn có biệt danh là "Stace" bởi Candace, là bạn thân của Candace Flynn và bạn tốt với Jeremy và Jenny. Cô thường nói chuyện với Candace qua điện thoại. Cô cũng là chị của Ginger Hirano. Cuộc sống Stacy Hirano là con gái của Bs. Hirano và người cha chưa biết tên. thumb|Stacy và Coltrane. Trước phim hay trong khi học lớp ba, Stacy đã gặp Candace Flynn và ngày họ ngay lập tức đã trở thành bạn thân ("Spa Day"). Họ gặp nhau như thế nào thì vẫn chưa được tiết lộ. Stacy thường xuyên giúp đỡ cho Candace việc bắt quả tang hai cậu em, nhưng thông qua cuộc nói chuyện với Jenny, cô thực sự muốn Candace "từ bỏ vĩnh viễn việc bắt quả tang hai cậu em trai mình một lần và mãi mãi" ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Stacy trầm tĩnh hơn Candace, và dường như là người duy nhất có thể làm Candace bình tĩnh trong bất kì tình huống nào khi Candace bị căng thẳng, thường là liên quan đến Jeremy hay việc bắt tận quả tang Phineas và Ferb. Bản thân Stacy không có một chút xíu vấn đề gì với Phineas và Ferb, thậm chí còn thuyết phục Candace đi vào máy Mix-n-Mingle vì cô tin rằng việc đó sẽ giúp Candace vui hơn ("Cheer Up Candace"). Stacy trở thành Nữ hoàng Disco Sân Mini Golf khi chơi golf mini cùng Phineas và Ferb, trong lần cô giúp Candace bắt được quả tang chúng khi Candace bị ốm ("Put That Putter Away"). Trong lễ hội nhạc Rock mạnh Mùa hè, Candace đã giới thiệu Stacy cho Coltrane. Trong suốt lễ hội này, họ có vẻ có tình cảm với nhau. Tình hình về mối quan hệ của họ hiện giờ là chưa biết ("The Baljeatles"). Một điều được tiết lộ rằng ở tương lai Stacy sẽ trở thành Tổng thống của nước Uruguay. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Khi Phineas và Ferb đi vòng quanh thế giới để có một ngày hè dài nhất, họ đã gặp các chị em họ của Stacy và các thành viên khác trong gia đình khi dừng lại ở Tokyo. Điều này cho thấy rằng Stacy có dòng máu nước Nhật trong cây phả hệ của gia đình cô. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Cô phát hiện ra Perry là một đặc vụ bí mật. Perry và Stacy không muốn gia đình Flynn-Fletcher biết chuyện này. Danh tính của cậu giờ vẫn được giữ bí mật. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Ngoại hình thumb|left|150px Tương tự với Candace, Stacy cũng có một bộ trang phục mang thương hiệu nổi tiếng tự làm ra cho riêng mình. Nó bao gồm một chiếc áo phông màu ngọc lam, cùng với váy màu xanh và nơ màu xanh. Cô đeo một chiếc nơ màu xanh trên đầu, theo như Candace. Candace và Coltrane tình cờ đều thích chiếc nơ của cô. Theo lời của Candace, cái nơ làm cho Stacy dễ thương. ("Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles"). Thực chất, chiếc nơ này được đính vào một cái kẹp tóc, được thấy khi Candace đánh thức cô dậy vào buổi sáng bởi cuộc gọi từ điện thoại của cô ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Stacy cũng đeo một chiếc vòng tay màu tím trên cổ tay trái, và mang tất màu xanh nhạt kết hợp với giày đế đen. Cô cũng có làn da sáng màu, đôi mắt nâu và mái tóc dài. Cô cũng trông giống với Ginger, một trong những Cô gái Bên Lò sưởi và là em gái cô. Các mối quan hệ Candace Flynn Cô và Candace là bạn thân của nhau. Họ thường nói chuyện với nhau trên điện thoại hoặc chơi cùng nhau trong phòng của Candace. Giúp đỡ Candace trong việc có được sự chú ý của Jeremy Stacy không có tình cảm cá nhân dành cho Jeremy và sẵn sàng giúp đỡ cô trong việc dành được sự chú ý của cậu. Khi Candace tỏ ra miễn cưỡng gọi điện cho Jeremy và hỏi cá nhân cậu có thể đưa cô đến buổi dạ vũ Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance không, cô đã khuyên Candace "không được để nỗi sợ hãi làm chủ cuộc sống của cô", và Jeremy đã đồng ý. ("Out to Launch") Một lần, cô khuyên Candace phải "làm kiêu" với Jeremy. Candace lúc đầu cố gắng làm theo, nhưng sau đó cô đã bỏ qua. ("At the Car Wash") Bây giờ Candace và Jeremy đang ở trong một mối quan hệ tốt, và vai trò của Stacy đã thay đổi thành việc đưa ra các lời khuyên để duy trì mối quan hệ, nhưng cô lại hiếm khi được gọi tới. Giúp đỡ Candace lật tẩy Phineas và Ferb Stacy thỉnh thoảng cố gắng giúp Candace bắt quả tang Phineas và Ferb. Mỗi lần cô cố gắng, tuy nhiên, cô không giúp được mà còn thích thú với các kế hoạch của họ. Một ví dụ là khi cô đang chăm sóc Candace khi cô bị bệnh và Candace nhờ cô lật tẩy những đứa em ở nhà cô ấy. Nhưng cô bị "sự thú vị mê hoặc" và tham gia vào kế hoạch thay vì tìm ra bằng chứng và lật tẩy họ. ("Put That Putter Away") Khi Stacy và Candace ở London, cùng với gia đình Flynn-Fletcher, cô cùng với Candace tham gia việc lật tẩy các cậu bé bằng cách sử dụng phương pháp loại trừ của Sherlock Holmes. Sau khi bí ẩn về những gì họ đã làm được hé mở, tuy nhiên, cô lại lần nữa muốn tham gia vào ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb, và trong trường hợp này là một đường trượt nước đi xuống chiếc tháp đồng hồ Big Ben. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Stacy đã từng khuyên Candace hãy tập trung vào các phát minh chứ không phải bọn nhóc. Mặc dù ý tưởng này có vẻ tuyệt vời, tuy nhiên nó đã thất bại. ("Don't Even Blink") Giúp đỡ Candace trong các việc khác Stacy luôn luôn ở bên Candace cô cần giúp đỡ và làm điều đó một cách nghiêm túc nhưng trong tình trạng tái diễn hoặc không hợp lí. Cô sẽ đưa ra lời khuyên cho Candace về việc nên mặc gì và hãy cố gắng và nâng cao sự tự tin của Candace khi cô cần. ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!") thumb|right|Stacy chỉ Candace cách trượt pa-tin. thumb|right|Kĩ năng trượt pa-tin của Candace được cải thiện sau này nhờ Stacy. Cô chỉ Candace làm thế nào để trượt pa-tin. Mọi thứ Candace biết về trượt pa-tin là học từ Stacy. ("Crack That Whip", "Vanessassary Roughness") Cô đã chăm sóc cho Candace khi Candace bị bệnh và cũng thực hiện thói quen của cô là bắt quả tang bọn nhóc. ("Put That Putter Away") Trong một lúc nào đó, cô đã làm việc trong "quán Slushy Dawg" để giúp Candace xoá một số bức ảnh từ điện thoại của Jeremy và lật tẩy Phineas và Ferb cùng một lúc. ("The Bully Code") Sức mạnh Tình bạn Của Họ Tình bạn của Stacy và Candace đã được chứng minh là rất bền. Stacy tiếp tục là người bạn tốt nhất của Candace, ngay cả sau lần Candace vô tình bỏ quên tình bạn cho lợi ích của riêng cô. ("Spa Day") Điều đó còn được biết đến thông qua việc Candace cho rằng tình bạn với Stacy cao hơn sự thôi thúc trong việc lật tẩy hai đứa em của cô. ("The Lemonade Stand") Phineas và Ferb thumb|Stacy và Phineas nhảy với nhau. Stacy rất thân thiện với Phineas và Ferb. Cô đối xử với họ rất tốt bụng và đồng ý tham gia vào bất kì hoạt động nào của họ, chẳng hạn như rô-bốt nhà trên cây, sân gôn mi-ni, đường trượt nước ở Big Ben và tiệm spa. Trong tập phim Rollercoaster: The Musical!, khi Phineas và Ferb bắt đầu xây dựng tàu lượn siêu tốc, Phineas đã nói, "Này hãy xem lại đi Ferb, chúng ta có thể thấy nhà của Stacy từ đây". Mặc dù cậu có thể thấy bất kì ngôi nhà nào của bạn họ, cậu đã chỉ vào nhà Stacy. Trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", khi Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, và Baljeet chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho chuyến đi vòng quanh thế giới, Stacy nhanh chóng dặn Candace hãy chào hộ chị em họ của cô ở Tokyo. Từ khi đó là nơi họ sẽ dừng lại để tiếp nhiên liệu, và khi họ đã đạt đến điểm dừng đó, Candace nói với Phineas, "Stacy có một gia đình ở dưới đó, chúng ta nên đến thăm", Phineas trả lời :"Tụi em đang tính trước điều đó rồi, Candace", có nghĩa là các cậu bé tình cờ nghe được Stacy nhờ Candace đến thăm chị em họ của cô, và họ đã lên kế hoạch đến thăm. Ngoài ra, Phineas còn nói thêm rằng Stacy có rất nhiều chị em họ. Sau đó, khi Ferb giới thiệu họ với gia đình cô, bà của Stacy nói to lên với gia đình bà "Phineas và Ferb đang ở đây", có nghĩa là Stacy đã kể với gia đình cô về họ, cho thấy rằng cô coi họ là bạn bè của cô. Trong tập "Der Kinderlumper", khi Stacy nói cô "sắp được nổi tiếng nhờ hiệp hội", Phineas nhận xét với Ferb "Wow, và tớ nghĩ, chúng ta biết Stacy trước khi chị ấy nổi tiếng", có thể là vì cậu và Ferb đã mến cô từ lúc biết cô. Ngoài ra, sau khi Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, và Baljeet chạy tán loạn do những con sóc sin-sin, Stacy, khi cô nhìn thấy Phineas và Ferb đang chạy, cô nhìn thấy nó và la lên, "Ôi không!, Phineas và Ferb!", có thể cho thấy rằng cô quan tâm đến sự an toàn của những cậu bé. Một lúc sau, khi Stacy vẫn còn đang hoảng loạn trong vài phút, rồi tất cả bọn họ đều chạy về phía Candace. Điều này có thể là do các cậu bé muốn chắc chắn rằng Stacy vẫn ổn trước khi đi tìm Candace. Coltrane thumb|left|200px|Stacy và Coltrane mỉm cười với nhau. Stacy lần đầu tiên gặp Coltrane, người chơi bass trong ban nhạc của Jeremy trong buổi biểu diễn của họ ở Lễ hội Mùa hè. Trong suốt thời gian biểu diễn bài hát "Do Nothing Day", cô và Coltrane đã mỉm cười với nhau tương tự như cách mà Candace và Jeremy mỉm cười cùng nhau trong cùng cảnh phim ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). thumb|200px|Stacy và Coltrane nhảy với nhau.Hai người đã được chính thức giới thiệu với nhau tại trại rock mùa hè nơi Coltrane làm hướng dẫn viên. Họ ngay lập tức có cảm tình với nhau, họ nhảy với nhau trong buổi biểu diễn của ban nhạc The Baljeatles và nắm tay nhau sau đó ("The Baljeatles"). Cô rất vui mừng khi nhận được một cuộc gọi từ cậu trong tập "Candace Gets Busted". Họ cũng nhảy cùng với nhau trong tập "Happy New Year!. Coltrane đã nói Stacy là bạn gái cậu trong tập phim "Mandace". Bs. Hirano thumb|left|200px|Stacy, với mẹ cô ấy, Bs. Hirano Bác sĩ Hirano là mẹ của Stacy. Cô cũng là bác sĩ, và là người đã loại bỏ amidan của Isabella ("I Scream, You Scream"). Bác sĩ đã không cho Stacy đến Buổi biểu diễn Tiny Cowboy Candace vì bà nghĩ Candace chưa chín chắn và hay mất tập trung. Nhưng khi bà thấy Candace rất tập trung trong việc bắt bọn nhóc, bà đã cho phép Stacy đi đến buổi hoà nhạc cùng với cô, và còn hi vọng rằng Stacy một ngày nào đó sẽ chín chắn giống như Candace ("Robot Rodeo"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy là bạn với Stacy. Stacy giúp đỡ Candace trong việc thu hút sự chú ý từ cậu ta, và cho cô ấy lời khuyên về chuyện tình cảm. Cậu gọi Stacy là "Staceroo" ở lễ hội Rock Mùa hè ("The Baljeatles"), khiến cho Candace trở nên tức giận cậu. Jenny Brown thumb|216px|Stacy và Jenny. Jenny là bạn thân với Stacy, nhưng không rõ về tình bạn của họ vì do Jenny không xuất hiện nhiều trong chương trình. Tuy nhiên, khi Jenny xuất hiện, Stacy cũng xuất hiện và đối xử rất thân thiện. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Candace Gets Busted") Chad thumb|left|Stacy và Chad. Stacy lần đầu gặp Chad tại một buổi hội thảo. Họ có vẻ thích nhau, và đã cùng nhau đi chơi sau đó ("The Secret of Success"). Ginger Hirano thumb|right|Stacy và em gái Ginger. Ginger là em gái của Stacy. Những gì họ nghĩ về nhau cũng như những gì họ giao tiếp có thể nhìn thấy khi Phineas và Ferb đang thực hiện một trong những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời thì không rõ lắm. Lần đầu tiên họ giao tiếp với nhau như những người chị em là trong tập "For Your Ice Only", Ginger đã sốt ruột chờ đợi chị gái mình rời khỏi máy tính. Dường như có một chút cạnh tranh diễn ra khi Ginger có nhiều không gian để giải thưởng hơn Stacy, chưa giành được bất kì phần thưởng nào. ("One Good Turn") Thú mỏ vịt Perry thumb|left|172px|Stacy và Perry. Trong tập "Happy Birthday, Isabella", Stacy đã chứng kiến trận chiến giữa Perry và Doofenshmirtz và biết rằng Perry là một đặc vụ bí mật. Perry cho cô xem quyển sách nhỏ của O.W.C.A. nói rằng nếu gia đình của đặc vụ biết về danh tính thứ 2 của thú nuôi, họ sẽ bị xoá trí nhớ, hoặc thú cưng của họ sẽ được chuyển đến gia đình mới. tuy nhiên, Stacy đã thuyết phục Perry hãy để cô giữ lại kí ức đó vì cô không phải là thành viên của gia đình Flynn-Fletcher. Và họ đều đồng ý giữ bí mật về việc cô biết cậu là một đặc vụ bí mật khỏi O.W.C.A. và gia đình Flynn-Fletcher. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz thumb|right|Stacy và Vanessa đang nói chuyện. Stacy lần đầu tiên gặp Vanessa trong tập phim Druselsteinoween, khi cô và Candace đang nói chuyện với nhau. Sau đó, cô giúp Vanessa giữ bí mật việc Vanessa hẹn hò với Monty khỏi Francis Monogram. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Tên cô trong tiếng Nhật là ステイシー平野 (suteishī hirano). *Thỉnh thoảng, tên cô bị viết nhầm thành "Stacey". *Trong tập phim "De Plane! De Plane!", mũ của Stacy ban đầu có màu trắng, sau đó chuyển sang màu tím xanh , rồi lại trắng. *Đôi khi, nếp gấp bên phải trên áo cô chuyển sang bên trái ("Canderemy"). *Mẹ của Stacy là bác sĩ thực hiện phẫu thuật cắt amidan cho Isabella ("I Scream, You Scream"). *Stacy có thể hát và chơi guitar rất tốt. Cô chơi bằng tay trái như đã thấy trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". *Hirano là một trong 24 quận nằm trong thành phố Ōsaka, Nhật Bản. Nó có nghĩa là "đồng bằng". Tên họ của cô được chọn như vậy có thể do gia đình/hậu duệ là người Nhật ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Stacy bấm khuyên tai trong tập "I, Brobot". *Stacy và Candace là người thắng cuộc trong cuộc thi gặp ban nhạc rock The Bettys ("Ready for the Bettys"). *Phần mềm Đóng cửa Phụ đề vô tình ghi sai tên họ cô là "Gerado" trong tập "I, Brobot". *Theo như bộ truyện Speed Demon, Stacy đã từng làm đổ nước nho lên áo len của Linda cái áo Candace mượn mà không hỏi. *Tập đầu tiên xoay quanh Stacy là "Put That Putter Away". Stacy cũng thích vui chơi giống như Phineas và Ferb vậy. *Stacy thích giày, như đã thấy trong "Day of the Living Gelatin", cô đã làm món thạch của mình theo hình đôi giày, và trong tập "Elementary My Dear Stacy", cô thích đi mua giày ở London. *Cô ấy không biết đồ ăn máy bay là gì ("Cheer Up Candace"). *Cô không nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha hay Pig Latin ("The Bully Code"). *Stacy nói cô dọn phòng cô ấy chỉ với một đôi chân trần. ("Candace Gets Busted") *Trong tập phim "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", tên của cô được ghi trong điện thoại của Candace là "Stacey". *Stacy rất tài năng trong môn mini gôn, và có biệt danh là "Nữ hoàng Disco Sân Gôn Mini" ("Put That Putter Away"). *Thông thường, Stacy được thể hiện là một người hơi lơ đãng và mất tập trung, đó là lý do tại sao mẹ cô muốn cô chú tâm hơn vào điểm số và nghiêm túc hơn ("Put That Putter Away", "The Scret of Success", "Robot Rodeo"). *Mẹ Stacy muốn cô trở thành bác sĩ hoặc luật sư ("The Secret of Success"). *Trong tương lai, theo cuộc nói chuyện điện thoại với Candace, Stacy lúc đó làm Tổng thống nước Uruguay ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Cô là một trong những người chú ý đến thường nhật, và nói rằng cô là người duy nhất chưa nói "Perry đâu rồi?" trong "Bad Hair Day" mặc dù cô đã nói câu này trước đó trong "Put That Putter Away". "Put That Putter Away" có thể nằm sau tập phim "Bad Hair Day". *Nó tiết lộ rằng Stacy muốn một chiếc xe hơi trong tập Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, giống như Vanessa. *Theo như tập "The Baljeatles" Jeremy đặt biệt danh cho Stacy là "Staceroo". Ngoài ra, Candace thường gọi cô là "Stace", giống như trong tập "Elementary My Dear Stacy". * Swampy đã xác nhận rằng Stacy là chị gái của Ginger. http://thieviusracoonus.deviantart.com/journal/Swampy-Sent-me-Email-305578605#comments Lần đầu tiên điều này được thể hiện là trong tập "For Your Ice Only". *Stacy và Ginger thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện trong cùng tập phim. Nhưng cho đến tập "For Your Ice Only", không ai trong cả Stacy và Ginger đã giao tiếp với nhau. *Cô có thể 15 hoặc 16 tuổi, kể từ khi sinh nhật cô được nhắc đến trong tập "Doofapus". *Stacy là nhân vật chính định kì duy nhất biết về danh tính của Perry là Đặc vụ P. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Các chiếc cúp và huy hiệu trong phòng cô cho thấy cô có thể đang luyện tập (hoặc đã luyện tập) một môn thể thao (có thể là trượt băng tốc độ dựa vào biểu tượng trên chiếc cúp). ("Canderemy")thumb|Stacy với các giải thưởng và đồ chơi của cô. Từ tập "Canderemy". *Stacy đã cho thấy kĩ năng trượt băng đáng chú ý, có thể trượt lùi về phía sau và trò chuyện với một thái độ bình tĩnh trong tập Crack That Whip, thực hiện động tác xoay và xoắn ở sân khúc côn cầu trong tập Put That Putter Away và cho thấy phong cách nghệ thuật kết hợp với kỹ thuật ở phần nền suốt bài hát "Swinter". *Trong tương lai, cô trở thành tổng thống nước "Uruguay" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *Giọng cô khi hát được lồng tiếng bởi Laura Dickinson, không phải nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng Kelly Hu vì sự sản xuất nhanh của chương trình https://twitter.com/ElsieLaura/status/747529895052378113. *Trong lời thoại nhân vật của tập "The Ballad of Badbeard", theo như nó thì Stacy không tin rằng cướp biển có thật, mặc dù họ là một sự thật lịch sử. Xuất hiện *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Run Away Runway" *"S'Winter" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Got Game?" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Tip of the Day" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Canderemy" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"The Curse of Candace" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Mom's in the House" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Where's Perry?" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Bee Day" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Knot My Problem" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Return Policy" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Mandace" *"The Inator Method" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ nhắc đến *"Rollercoaster" *"I, Brobot" *"The Magnificent Few" *"I Scream, You Scream" *"Toy to the World" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"The Flying Fishmonger" * "Interview With a Platypus" * "Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"What Do It Do?" *"Just Passing Through" *"Split Personality" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Excaliferb" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Agent Doof" *"Minor Monogram" *"Doofapus" *"When Worlds Collide" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"It's No Picnic" }} Cước chú en:Stacy Hirano es:Stacy Hirano pt-br:Stacy Hirano Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Thiếu niên Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Gia đình Hirano Thể_loại:Stacy Hirano Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Thiếu niên Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:S Thể_loại:Nhân vật châu Á